Меллка/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Меллки. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" TX-12 Меллки создан на основе пистолета-пулемета серии TX и переделан, чтобы распылять нестабильные токсичные вещества с высокой скоростью. Вещества быстро дестабилизируют атомарные конструкции в зоне поражения и при правильном стечении обстоятельств убивают за секунды. Меллка рисует варелси на каждом патроне с токсинами. Мы не знаем, когда она находит на это время. Поговаривают, будто у нее есть модифицированный помощник П1, занимающийся производством ядовитых патронов, но эта теория ничем не подтверждена. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Modified from a TX-series machine pistol, Mellka's TX-12 has been altered to disperse volatile toxins at a high rate of fire. These toxins rapidly destabilize atomic sub-structures in a localized area, and can reach lethal concentrations in seconds under the right circumstances. Mellka draws likenesses of Varelsi on each toxin pellet fired. We're unsure when she finds the time for this. It is rumored that she's repurposed an M1.Minion unit to serve as a local fabricator for her toxic projectiles, but there's no physical evidence to support this theory. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Омрачения стали рядовым явлением в наше смутное время. Уже столько звезд постигла эта участь, что нет смысла описывать каждый случай – они все похожи. Однако, Фархаллим достоин упоминания. Не о том, какой боевой порядок заняли варелси перед омрачением. И не ради очередного исследования того, как наши враги создают червоточины. И даже не потому, что Фархаллим омрачили вместе с его звездой (событие крайне редкое – обычно безжизненные планеты остаются болтаться в космосе). Мы должны запомнить омрачение Фархаллима из-за ребенка – Меллки Хайенйоты, эльфийки, рожденной в космосе на борту элдридского научного судна "Атириум". Родители Меллки – отец был человеком-исследователем с Пенарха, мать была эльфийской беженкой с Эштени – вырастили ее среди ученых и инженеров "Атириума". Пять лет они жили все вместе на борту судна, и юная Меллка, поставившая целью изучить каждый уголок корабля, стала для многих ученых как приемная дочь. Беда в жизнь полуэльфа пришла с омрачением Фархаллима. Родители Меллки участвовали в эвакуации жителей планеты. Однако, неожиданное омрачение самой планеты нарушило планы, и им не удалось покинуть Фархаллим вовремя. Разумеется, юная Меллка не знала, что делать, она была охвачена гневом, узнав о потере родителей. Несмотря на бурную эмоциональную реакцию, Меллка продолжает демонстрировать потрясающие рефлексы и острый ум, даже в очень тяжелых ситуациях. После такой трагедии, я полагаю, стоит уделить особое внимание ее развитию. Она может стать достойным кандидатом на высокий пост среди Бдительных эльдридов, когда достигнет совершеннолетия. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Darkenings are commonplace in these turbulent times. So many stars have fallen to this fate that it is hardly notable to speak of individual events, so similar are their tales. Farhallim, however, is worth recounting. Not as an assessment of pre-Darkening Varelsi attack formations. Not for yet another investigation of the otherworldly wormhole crafting of our enemies. Not even because Farhallim was darkened alongside its star (an uncommon event – typically the planets are left to spin lifelessly into space). We should remember the Darkening of Farhallim because of a child – Mellka Hyenyota, an Aelfrin born in space on board the Eldrid research vessel Athyrium. Mellka's parents – her father a Penarch-born human researcher, her mother an Aelfrin refugee from Eshteni – raised Mellka amongst the scientists and relief engineers of the Athyrium. They lived on the vessel together for five years, and the young Mellka, with her curiosity for nearly every part of the crew and its mission, became a favorite adopted daughter amongst many of the researchers. However, the darkening of Farhallim brought a great tragedy into the life of the half-Aelfrin. Mellka's parents were part of the extraction effort on the Fahallim. The unforeseen Darkening of the planet itself cut their expedition time much shorter than planned, and Mellka's parents did not escape the planet before it was lost. Understandably, the child Mellka is confused, angry, and seeks vengeance for the loss of her dear parents. Despite her strong emotional response, Mellka continues to exhibit extraordinary reflexes and a sharp mind, even under immense pressure. Given her new and tragic motivations, I believe it is worth investing special attention into her development. She could be a candidate for rapid advancement to higher offices within the Eldrid Vigilant once she is of age. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Ну вот и все. Договора больше нет. Не думала, что доживу до дня, когда одна из сторон пойдет против нас. Это, небось, Рендейн, он даже выглядит как воплощение зла... Мы должны были победить в этой войне. Вместо этого мы убегаем от одной звезды к другой, поджав хвост. Мы еще живы. В смысле, ну да. Рендейн безжалостен. У него есть дженнериты, огромная армия, куча роботов, легионы жутких варелси... Мне от твоих слов сейчас легче не стало. Мы потеряли Дженнар лишь из-за "внезапного, но неизбежного" предательства Рендейна. У элдридов есть армия... Ну, что-то вроде армии. И роботы есть! И твои планы. Одних элдридов мало. Я могу привлечь ОМР. Наверное. И... ну, наверное, Рейну и ее мятежников. Потом, опять же, Деанди... Нет! Нет, прости. Я сепаратистам не доверяю, и уж точно не доверяю Деанди. Ей доверять МОЖНО. Мы с ней давно знакомы. И мы уже полюбовно с ней договорились. Мы вытащим ее живой со Шторма, а она сможет задержать финальную атаку Рендейна на Солус. Она же тебя пытала! Эй, да на кого же еще нам положиться? На фракции? Они снова дерутся между собой за ресурсы. И ждут поражения. Тогда в пень их. Они нам не нужны, у нас есть капитан Галт и его великий план. Ты же много крутых чуваков знаешь, верно? Если они такие же, как я, то наверняка у них перед тобой есть должок. Нам армия не нужна... Нам нужна команда. Точные удары. Без бюрократии, без споров, без туфты. Хм... А мысль неплохая. Я сделаю пару звонков. Ты полетишь обратно на Солус? Вместе с остальными элдридами. Хорошо. Потому что у меня есть для тебя идеальная работа. Ты попросишь меня спасти Деанди, так ведь? Угу. Твою мать. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Well, it's done. The Pact is disbanded. Never thought I'd see it – one of the factions turning against us. Guess it had to be Rendain... dude even looks like evil incarnate. We should be winning this war. Instead, we're being driven from star after star with our tail between our legs. We're not dead yet. I mean, yeah, Rendain is ruthless. He's got the Jennerit, a vast army, assloads of Minions, legions of Varelsi murderbeasts... You're not making me feel much better right now. We only lost at Jennar because of Rendain's “surprising yet inevitable” betrayal. The Eldrid can mass an army! Or... something close to an army. And we've got minions! And your plans. Eh, it'll take more than the Eldrid. I can bring in the UPR, I think. And... well. MAYBE Reyna and her Rogues. Then there's Deande... No! No, sorry. I don't... trust the separatists. And I definitely don't trust Deande. You CAN trust her. We've got history. And we've already worked out a pretty sweet bargain: we get her off Tempest alive, and she helps us buy some time before Rendain makes his last play at Solus. She friggin' tortured you! C'mon, who else CAN we count on? The factions? They're back to squabbling over resources. They're planning on defeat. Then screw 'em. We don't need 'em – we've got Captain Ghalt and his mighty rolodex. You know plenty of badasses, right? And if they're anything like me, they probably owe you a favor or two. We don't need an army. We need a team. Precision strikes. No bureaucracy, no squabbling, no bullcrap. Hm... that's not a bad idea. I'll make some calls. You on your way back to Solus? Along with the rest of the Eldrid. Good, 'cause I got the perfect job in mind for you. You're going to make me rescue Deande, aren't you? Yep. Damn it. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Mellka - Heeding The Call.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Относительно элдридской биоперчатки с непостоянной формой, известной как "Кулак" ---- – Агент Бдительных Меллка нашла биоперчатку, известную как "Кулак" на Кодексе незадолго до его омрачения. – Агент Меллка начала использовать Кулак и подключилась к его системе нейроуправления, отвечающей за форму и функции перчатки. – Меллка никогда не снимает Кулак, даже во время сна и (надо полагать) в ванной. – Кулак навсегда стал частью Меллки из-за ее смешанного происхождения. Он изменил свою неактивную форму и, похоже, прирастает к руке Меллки. – Являясь артефактом Наблюдателей, Кулак открывает владельцу доступ в нейроинформационную сеть Наблюдателей. Мы не знаем, открыла ли Меллка эту способность Кулака. Необходимы дальнейшие наблюдения, чтобы подтвердить наличие нейронной связи. Я пишу свою последнюю запись в качестве Красного Наблюдателя, поскольку наступил час, давно предсказанный в наших расчетах. Мы должны найти подходящего преемника. Я попытаюсь отправить мою рекомендацию и объяснения до своей гибели. Кандидат у меня лишь один. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- Concerning The Eldrid Mass-Morph Bio-Gauntlet known as “The Fist” ---- – Vigilant Operative Mellka was able to recover the bio-gauntlet known as “The Fist” from Codex before its Darkening. – Operative Mellka has begun to employ “The Fist” on the field, and has tapped into the linked neural control of the gauntlet's shape and function. – Mellka never removes “The Fist”, not even to sleep or (presumably) bathe. – The Fist has bonded permanently with Mellka, due to her mixed lineage. It has changed from its dormant shape and seems to be grafting itself to Mellka's arm. – As an artifact of the Observers, “The Fist” is capable of granting access of the bearer into the Observer neural information net. It is unclear if Mellka has discovered this function yet. More monitoring is recommended to verify the establishment of this neural link. I now write my final entry as the Red Observer, as the time long foretold by our calculations has come. We should seek a suitable replacement for the office. I will attempt to forward my recommendation and reasoning prior to my end. I have but one individual in mind. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" "Консерваторы" варелси уже хорошо изучены как один из самых опасных подвидов варелси. Варелси всех других типов используют особую технологию для перехода в гущу боя через локальные "порталы", а у консерваторов этот навык, похоже, врожденный. Благодаря ему они направляют волны подкреплений, подготовленные в других мирах. Чтобы уничтожить консерватора, бойцам предстоит пройти сквозь десятки, если не сотни, врагов и атаковать консерватора напрямую. В последние дни битвы за Пенарх агент Бдительных Меллка Хайенйота вступила в бой и уничтожила "стаю" из семи консерваторов. Четверо из них понесли настолько сильный урон, что их посмертное перестроение (мы полагаем, это некий механизм автоматического восстановления ран у варелси) не сработало, и мы впервые получили возможность изучить их тела. По словам очевидцев, Меллка уничтожила более двух сотен варелси типов "проныра" и "скавен". Эти же очевидцы утверждают, что Меллка впала в "боевую ярость берсерка", которая становилась все сильнее по ходу сражения. Двое надежных свидетелей говорят, что боевая перчатка Меллки удлинялась и меняла форму. В другую эпоху прозвучал бы совет задержать Меллку и не допускать ее в бой, однако сейчас Черный Наблюдатель рекомендует всячески поддерживать ее ярость. Она стала одним из самых эффективных истребителей наших врагов. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Varelsi “Conservators” are well-documented as one of the most lethal threats among the known Varelsi sub-types. While various Varelsi types have been seen to use specialized technology to create localized “portaling” into battle, Conservators appear to possess this capability innately, allowing them to summon additional waves of reinforcements from otherworldly staging areas. To defeat a Conservator, a combatant must fight through dozens (if not hundreds) of foes in order to attack the Conservator directly. During the final days of the Battle of Penarch, Vigilant Operative Mellka Hyenyota fought and defeated a “swarm” of seven Conservators. Four of the Conservators were so physically broken that their death-deconstitution (surmised to be a sort of automatic battle injury recovery mechanism for the Varelsi) did not activate, leaving behind the first Conservator corpses ever recovered for close observation. Witnesses attribute more than two-hundred Varelsi “Skulk” and “Scaven” kills to Mellka. Those same reports also describe Mellka in “a berserker-like battle-rage” that only escalated as the fight progressed. Two credible witnesses also describe the battle glove worn by Mellka elongating and changing shapes during the course of the battle. While other aeons may have seen a recommendation that Mellka be contained and removed from battle, it is the recommendation of the Black Observer that Mellka's rage be encouraged. She has proven herself a most capable destroyer of our foes. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Удар по тьме'» – провокация «'Коленка'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Биомагазины **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Меллки», награда – облик «'Странница'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Меллки'» Финальное изображение Lore-mellka.png __FORCETOC__ en:Mellka/Lore Категория:Путь героев